1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transparent ceramic article, method for making the transparent ceramic article, and an electronic device using the transparent ceramic article.
2. Description of Related Art
Many display windows of electronic devices are made of glass. Three-dimensional (3D) glass is one kind of structure glass which is different from the plate glass. Display windows made by 3D glass can effectively broaden the displaying range. However, the preparation of 3D glass can be difficult and expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.